Minor Darkness
by Lost Salvation
Summary: Raven is being haunted by dreams of the death of her friends and by Slade himself. Do her dreams tell what will happen to her freinds or are they simple a trick...


* * *

_A/N: okay people, just to let you all know this is my first time posting on fan fic, so I will really like your comments on things from what I can improve upon and if you just like it. Well don't let me keep you waiting, so have at._

_Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Teen Titans, or character that pops in on this story._

**Minor Darkness**

**Chapter One:**

**Dreams**

Raven was in her bird firm, heading to the warehouse where she had last communicated with each of the other Titans. Where she was coming from, she could not remember; just that she needed to get to where she was headed before anything could happened. What she did remember though, that Slade was the reason for her rush, his was the last voice that she had heard over the communicators. His voice threatening her and challenging her at the same time

Landing just outside the door of the building she prepared herself for the worst. After what seemed like hours she finally reached for the handle with her thin hands and turned it. Cautiously she entered the warehouse searching the room with her deep violet eyes for any sign of an enemy or an ally. But nothing was there, not even a sign of a struggle between the other Titans and their most hated enemy.

Stepping completely into the room she began walking further into the warehouse waiting for the masked fiend to jump from behind anything, or even from her own shadow, in an attempt to over take her. But still she was not attacked. The warehouse was deserted, or so she thought until she found the room towards the back, the room that was completely lit. And in the very center of this very room was the one she was looking for, Slade.

She began to slowly move towards the older man waiting for him to strike at her at any time. Step after step brought her closer to the man in the center, until she stood before him looking him directly in his single cold eye. Then he spoke.

"Your not afraid of me are you Raven?" he questioned her in his cold monotone voice. The girl simple looked at him with her calm violet eyes, awaiting an answer to a question that she had no need to be spoken aloud. The question of why she was here, within the warehouse, and why he, the great assassin, had not attack her yet.

Smiling under his mask the man simple said "You do not need to look at me like that, you know very well what I want from you, and I intend for you to give it to me whether it be through force, or simple negotiation."

"What is it you want from me Slade" the young girl demanded.

"You know very well what it is"

Confused the Raven allowed her guard to drop and looked at the man with questioning eyes.

"I want you to show me your true powers. Not just the simple amount of them you use, but all of them Raven."

She slowly shook her head, "Why do you think I show you that, when not even I allow myself to see it?"

"Because if you don't I may be forced to hurt your friends." He said simple, and with this he moved at her before she could even react. Pulling her close to him he whispered into her ear "And because you know you can never escape me Raven, no matter hard you try. The foolish boy, Robin, learned this lesson first hand, and look where he ended up. Constantly haunted by me in his dreams and obsessed with a want to kill me. If you try to run you will end up just like him"

Struggling against him Raven tried to free herself from his grasp, but her meager efforts where met only with him griping her arm titer. Then without a thought she used her powers, pushing him away with a force that sent him against the opposite wall. She then ran towards the furthest wall from where he lay and through the door to the next room. Within this room she found what she had come for ,her friends, each tied together, (that is all except for BB who is in a bubble ….don't ask) unconscious, but alive.

Making her way to her friends she untied each of her team mates and tried to wake them, only to be met with no response from any. Standing up from where she was kneeling by Robin, the violet haired girl looked around for anything that could help her wake her friends. Finding nothing within the room she began walking back to where her friends lay on the ground, but before she reached them Slade stepped through the door.

The older man began walking towards her Raven forcing her to step away from him until she could no longer step any further do to the wall at her back. With her pinned against the wall Slade lunges at her, taking her thin neck in his iron grip and looks her right in the eyes.

"You will give me what I want," He said, with an edge of annoyances in his voice, "one way or another Raven.".

Slowly her surroundings began to fade from view until all she is able to see was his masked face. She was loosing her last grip on consciousness and was beginning to fade into the darkness. Focusing with the last of her powers Raven spread them out; she was going to give him what he wanted, but in a separate form from what he asked.

A slight hint of fear entered the man's single eye, fear of the darkness that was surrounding him. A thin smile crossed Raven's face, this may be her last act, but she was going to take him with her, take him into the darkness. Letting her go Slade attempted to make a run for the open door, but with a slight jester of her small hand Raven closed it, cutting off his only means of escape. Looking around the fading room she saw her friends, not only would Slade be taken with her, but so would her friends.

This realization was too late, for with this last though the violet haired girl lost her grip on consciousness and slipped into the sweet darkness of the dream world.

* * *

Raven sat up with a start, it had been another dream. For three nights now she had been visited by these ominous visions, and each night the dreams shared only a single thing in common, they each ended with her friends disappearing in to the darkness. She shivered slightly; trying to rid herself of the thoughts of her friends dieing in such a way, there was no way she would ever allow anything to happen to her friends. No, there was no way she would ever allow anything to happen to her family, nothing could touch them, at least while she was around. 

Rising from her bed, the now alert girl picked up her cape from where she had left it only hours before. Now, fully clothed in her "uniform", the violet haired girl made her way from her room to the Titan's common room for an early cup of tea.

* * *

Completely unknown to the young hero, her every move was being watched from behind her darkly curtained windows. 

Smiling form behind his dark mask, Slade opened the windows with the ease of a master and stepped into the teen's forbidding room. He had come to the tower for a single mission and he would not allow anything to get in the way.

Removing his mask the villain stepped further into the girl's room until he reached her dresser. His message would be sent on way or another. Slowly her placed his dark mask upon the surface of the girl's dresser and picked up a single object, a dark silver mirror. In the place where the prized mirror once lay he placed a small piece of paper sealed with a single letter, his letter, "S".

Turning away from his mask and the dresser, Slade took off into the night without a second thought. He had gotten what he had come for and now there was no turning back.

He would have what he wanted, even if it meant breaking the young teen's spirit.

* * *

Setting down her now empty tea cup the violet haired teen made her way back to the comfort of her private room. 

Opening her door, her dark hair was ruffled by a breeze, from the warm summer night, that entered from her now open window. Paying no heed to the fact that it had been closed when she had left only an hour earlier, she walked into the pale moonlight and looked out into the calm night.

It was quiet, for the time being, and everyone was asleep, trapped within their own dreams. That is, all except for Raven. She had been called by a dream to witness the night's beauty, and she had done just that. Now it was time for her to join the land of dreams once again, with a silent prayer that she won't wake again to a dream such as before.

Turning away from the night Raven closed her window to the dreamless world of night and turned back into her own dark room. Tomorrow was another day, and another dream to live.

With this simple though the teen glided back to her bed, and fell within its beckoning covers. Rolling over she closed her eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_A/N: Once again i would like for you all to tell me what you thought, your reviews will be much appriciated. I also hopped you enjoyed my first of, well hopefully, many fics on here. By the way i really don't know where i'm going with this for any of you who are wondering. _


End file.
